my star
by zhawn
Summary: ...Todo tenemos una hermosa estrella a nuestro lado...


Antes le tenía miedo a la oscuridad. Fue una noche en que paso, en que su pequeño mundo cambio, fue una calorada noche de primavera, cuando supo que era un…

_"soldado de Dios"._

Pero…se supone que los niños no son soldados- fue lo único que dijo cuando esos extrañas personas le dijeron que era compatible con la inocencia.

_"eres un exorcista"_

"_Exorcista", "inocencia", "soldado", Dios_…

Eran palabras que no comprendía y que esa noche su mente no dejo de repetirlas, sólo sabía que cuando era niño, esas 4 palabras le causaban dolor, ira, tristeza, soledad, sobre todo soledad.

"¿así trata Dios a sus aliados?" siempre se hacia esa pregunta, cuando iba a su tortuoso camino para hacerle otra prueba para ver que tanto había de sincronización con su inocencia. (Siempre rezaba para que esta vez llegara a lo establecido)

Si, eran preguntas "absurdas" para un niño de su edad pero… siempre estaban presentes, siempre.

Volvió a contemplar el cielo, sólo había unas cuantas estrellas, de pronto vio una hermosa estrella que no había notado. En verdad que era hermosa, destacaba ante las demás. Volvió a recordar una parte de su triste pasado, pero esta vez sonrió, mientras recordaba cuando lo conoció.

Corría por los oscuros pasillos, jadeaba en cada paso, esta vez se había pasado, de seguro le darían un castigo "_se había pasado"_. (Había escapado), no quería otra prueba ya no. Sentía que su cuerpo y mente ya no aguantaría, no tenia la culpa de q no sincronizara su inocencia lo suficiente, "¡tan sólo tengo 10 años!- dijo mientras continuaba corriendo, tenia que buscar un lugar seguro para que nadie supiera donde estaba pero todo estaba oscuro y no tenia idea en donde ir.

Se paró en seco y jadeando, se había topado con una puerta cerrada. Todo estaba tan oscuro que sólo su vista visualizaba esa enorme puerta, titubeo unos segundos, no tenia otra opción esa puerta u otro experimento, cuando pensó en la palabra "_experimento"_ ya estaba del otro lado.

Lo primero que notó fue que estaba en una habitación, tal vez del mismo tamaño que la suya.

Los fines rayos de la lunaentraban por la ventana, esos finos rayos reflejaban una cama al parecer alguien estaba durmiendo en ella.

Podía escuchar la tranquila respiración de aquella persona.

Se acerco un poco para ver quien era, estaba de espaldas. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio que los rayos de la luna iluminaban una hermosa cabellera negra azulada.

Jamás había visto un cabello tan hermoso, quiso tocarlo pero… que tal si despertaba, pero era tan bello; se pregunto si sería sedoso sin darse cuenta ya estaba tocándolo, en verdad que era muy suave tan…

Sintió como una fuerte mano le sujetaba su ya a dolorida muñeca (a causa de las ataduras)

- ¿quien demonios eres?-pregunto mientras aun agarraba la muñeca.

-s-s-soy l- lenalee, mi nombre es lenalee-dijo asustada mientras veía al dueño de ese fino cabello, sus ojos negro azulados, su tersa piel. Parecía que brillaban. Si, todo su cuerpo brillaba como la de una…

-¡estrella!- fue lo que dijo lenalee embelesada mientras seguía admirándolo.

-¿que dijiste?- pregunto el chico con las cejas fruncidas. Soltó la muñeca de lenalee bruscamente.

-¡brillas como una estrella!-respondió lenalee mientras seguía estática.

Recordó cuando veía las pocas estrellas que observaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, en su ventana, ver a las estrellas la confortaba en esa fría habitación de la cual había escapado.

-¡niña tonta!-respondió aquel exótico chico mientras se levantaba de la cama. Iba hacia la puerta jalando a lenalee de su lastimada muñeca.

Lenalee reacciono cuando ese chico la jalaba hacia la puerta.

-¡NO!, espera por favor, ¡NO ME SAQUES!, te lo suplico-decía una lenalee desesperada por soltarse del agarre de ese chico, aun que eso le producirá más dolor en su muñeca.

-¡no me interesa!- contesto, mientras alcanzaba la manija de la puerta.

-por favor. Sino van a MATARMEE!- estalló lenalee. Aquel chico se detuvo, su mano se quedo quieta en la manija.

Lenalee aprovecho para arrodillarse en el suelo mientras empezaba a llorar.

El chico volteo para ver a lenalee, aun la tenia agarrada de la muñeca.

-yo-yo… no quiero, esta vez no lo aguantaré-decía la joven que con la otra mano trataba de limpiarse las lagrimas. Soltó a lenalee y fue hacia su cama se sentó con los brazos cruzados y la mirada más seria que pudo poner y pregunto:

-¿Quién te quiere matar?

-ellos.

-¿Quiénes ellos?

-l-los que t dicen si eres compatible con la inocencia, ellos hacen pruebas conmigo, quieren que mi sincronización llegue al 100

-¿al 100? ¡Eso es absurdo!-dijo el chico mientras continuaba viendo a lenalee.

-ya no quiero más pruebas, es doloroso-dijo la joven al mismo tiempo que se veía sus muñecas lastimadas con cortes.

Se levanto de su cama y abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche, sacó unas vendas.

Se puso enfrente de lenalee se arrodillo y tomo las muñecas de la joven y las empezó a vendar.

Lenalee notó más su rostro, "era hermoso" pensó, mientras se ruborizaba.

-¿c-como te llamas?- pregunto tímida.

-Kanda.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-12.

-¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

-dos semanas.

-¿tu fami…

-¡ya, deja de hacer preguntas tontas!- exigió Kanda mientras finalizaba de vendar las muñecas de Lenalee. Se levanto y fue otra vez hacia su cama.

Lenalee veía las vendas como si fueran el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

-gracias, Kanda-dijo Lenalee mientras se volteaba para verlo y regarle un sonrisa.

El chico desvió la mirada y siguió cruzado de brazos.

-¿k-kanda?

-¿ahora que quieres?-pregunto fastidiado.

-¿ppuedo quedarme a dormir aquí, contigo?-pregunto mientras sentía como sus mejillas se ponían calientes.

Kanda abrió los ojos por unos segundos sorprendido y después volvió a poner su semblante serio.

-¿si?, prometo no molestarte, dor-mire en el suelo no haré ningún ruido, te lo prometo- dijo Lenalee con una sonrisa tímida.

-no quiero que manches el suelo.

-¿Eh?

Kanda se levanto y se acerco a Lenalee, ella vio como el suave cabello de Kanda caía como cascada haciendo un leve contacto con los hombros de ella, q estaban descubiertos por su largo camisón, bajo la mirada, tenia a Kanda muy cerca de su rostro.

Kanda traía una playera blanca junto con un pantalón verde botella.

La agarro de los brazos y la levanto, luego la sentó en su cama.

-ahora acuéstate y duérmeme- dijo el joven japonés.

Lenalee no dijo nada, ahora veía los enigmáticos ojos de Kanda la luna los iluminaba.

-¡tu eres una estrella!-fue lo único que dijo Lenalee.

Kanda volvió a fruncir las cejas y desvió la mirada.

-deja de ser tan infantil, ¡ya duérmete!-dicho esto Kanda fue y se sentó en una silla que estaba en un rincón de la habitación, cruzo sus brazos y cerro los ojos.

Lenalee se acostó se tapo con las sabanas de Kanda y discretamente olió las calidas sabanas, suspiro su aroma. "lavanda" pensó Lenalee, el sueño empezó a llegarle a Lenalee, mientras le daba una última mirada a Kanda. Que al parecer ya estaba dormido.

Sonrió mientras el sueño se apoderaba de ella y finalmente se quedo dormida.

/

-Lenalee, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?, si t enfermas serás un estorbo para nosotros-dijo Kanda serio, mientras veía que la joven china, estaba sentada en el pasto contemplando el cielo, que para el era absurdo ya q no había nada q admirar, no había estrellas.

Lenalee volteo para ver a Kanda, sonrió y dijo:

-lo siento Kanda, es que quería un poco de aire fresco además de que recordaba cuando nos conocimos.

Kanda frunció las cejas.

-¿por que recuerdas cosas tan tontas?- pregunto serio.

Lenalee rió, si hubiera sido otra chica quizás lo tomaría ofensivo y pensaría que Kanda era un chico sin corazón pero ¡no! Ella era Lenalee una exorcista como él. Y lo conocía desde hace 6 años y esos años habían sido los mejores de su vida.

Kanda ya era parte de su mundo como ella también lo era de él.

-además siempre me siento cómoda cuando estoy cerca de las estrellas.

Kanda arqueo una ceja y dijo:

-¡que tontería!, si no hay estrellas en el cielo-cuestiono el chico.

Lenalee volvió a reír y contesto de manera dulce.

-¡claro que si!, siempre hay una a mi lado y hace que siempre me sienta protegida como cuando era niña y la estoy viendo en estos momentos, es la estrella mas hermosa del cielo-finalizo Lenalee, mientras se levantaba del pasto iba hacia la cabaña.

-buenas noches, Kanda- se despidió con una sonrisa.

Kanda se quedo parado sin decir nada, Lenalee podría jurar que Kanda se ruborizo cunado ella paso cerca de él.

_Definitivamente, Kanda es una estrella. La más brillante la más hermosa y lo mejor de todo es que… es su estrella._


End file.
